Love for you
by Quinn Agatha Fuhrer
Summary: kisah si gadis Sakura haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki,Hinata Hyuuga dkk. kisah SMA. bahagiakah? Sakura sakit? SasuSaku, NaruSaku,SasuHina, NaruHina. warning inside. RnR please


OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Typpo maybe (?)

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto-san

Story by me

.

.

.

.

Terlihan kericuhan di Konoha High School ini, para murid sibuk 'perang kertas' bisa disebut hal yang wajar karena memang kelakuan anak SMA ? . Kegiatan seperti inilah yang terjadi jika sedang tidak ada guru, setiap kelas akan melakukan hal ini, tapi hal itu akan mengganggu kelas-kelas yang tengah belajar.

Kelas paling terbandit di KHS adalah 3-2 , suara yang paling ricuh dibandingkan yang lainnya. Setiap guru-guru yang masuk pasti akan memberikan kesan yang buruk.

Ada dua murid yang terlihat duduk dengn tenang, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak suka membuat keributan ya? Yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu lagi perempuan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak ingin ikut 'perang kertas' juga dengan mereka?" tanya si perempuam berambut soft pink, berjidat lebar dan bermata warna emerald itu.

"Aku sudah dewasa dibandingkan mereka." sebuah jawaban singkat dari laki-laki berambut hitam yang gaya rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu. Mata berwarna onyx dengan tampang stoic nya dan nada bicaranya yang terkesan sangat datar.

"Oh.." sang perempuan hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Kau saja yang ikut, jika kau mau." ucap laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ah,Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin menemanimu saja." si perempuan menggeliat manja di bahu laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Hn" ucapan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Ne Sakura-chan, tidak ingin ikut perang?" tiba-tiba suara cempreng seorang laki-laki berambut pirang datang menghampiri mereka

"Naruto, aku tidak mau, aku ingin menemani Sasuke saja." Sakura makin merapatkan pegangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Ciee, mentang-mentang kalian pacaran, ikut perang dengan kami pun kau tak mau, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, kau tahu... Sasuke bilang hal tersebut sama layaknya seperti kelakuan anak SD."

"Sakura-chan. . . Kau terlalu mendengarkan perkataan si teme." Naruto berkata dengan suara lemah tak bergairah seperti tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang sudah lama berpacaran, mereka juga sudah akrab sejak kecil.

"Hihihi, sudahlah Naruto, jika kau mau perang ya perang saja." Sakura menyengir.

"Ya sudahlah, Sakura-chan." Naruto pergi dengan tubuh yang lesu untuk kembali perang kertas dengan kawan-kawannya.

Sasuke saat ini sedang asik mendengarkan musik dari iPhone nya sambil menggunakan headphone, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap wajah sasuke dengan terus tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memanggilnya.  
Sasuke masih tidak bergeming.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau mendengarkan ku tidak?" Sakura mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan headphone nya, "Hn, aku tadi mendengarkan musik." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah stoic nya.

Saat sedang asik lempar-lemparan kertas, pintu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan pria jangkung, berambut silver yang arahnya berlawanan dengan gravitasi bumi dan wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian dengan masker memandang para murid 3-2 tersebut. Ternya ada salah seoramg siswa yang mempunyai tato di pipinya dan bergigi taring tajam melihat pria tersebut, langsung saja ia memberitahukan kawan-kawannya.

"Hey kawan-kawan, si guru 'mesum' masuk!" ucapnya.  
Langsung saja semua murid duduk dengan rapi.

"Heh?! Julukan apa itu? Masa aku dibilang mesum?" sang guru berbicara dalam hati.

"Hei Sasuke, kau ini kutunjuk sebagai ketua kelas, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menenangkan anak buahmu?" tunjuk Kakashi kearah Sasuke dari mejanya.

"Tadi aku sudah bicara, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan, yasudah." Sasuke menjawab dengan tak acuh.

"Haahh! Sepertinya aku salah menempatkan dia sebagai ketua kelas, sedikitpun ia tak peduli. Oh tuan Madara. . . Kenapa cucu mu seperti ini?!" batin Kakashi berkata demikian.

"Salah sendiri, guru Kakashi selalu telat!" ucap Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya dan sangat bersemangat, seakan-akan Naruto bisa membaca isi hati gurunya itu.

.

.

.

.

istirahat pun tiba, kini waktunya untuk para murid beristirahat sambil melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai atau hanya sekedar makan dan minum di kantin. Sakura dan Sasuke memilih ke kantin daripada ke tempat yang lain.

"Huh! Apa-apaan sih guru Kakashi, selalu saja dia mengomel, padahal kan itu kesalahan dia, siapa suruh masuk selalu terlambat." Sakura menggerutu

"Hn..."

"Sasuke-kun, kau berniat mendengarkanku tidak? Dari tadi hn terus."

"Lantas aku harus bicara apa lagi Sakura?"

"Nah, itu bisa panjang... Jangan hn terus, aku seperti di acuhkan." Sakura cemberut

"Huft baiklah maafkan aku, Sakura-chan pulang sekolah nanti kau ingin pergi kemana?" rayu Sasuke

"Hehe, nah gitu dong, kalau bisa aku ingin kau menemaniku ke mall. Ada barang-barang yang ingin ku beli." ucap Sakura dengan senyum cerianya.

"Hn, kalau begitu habiskan dulu es krim mu, Sakura. Setelah itu temani aku ke ruang osis, hari ini ada rapat antar anggota osis, maka aku akan meminta izin karena aku tidak bisa ikut rapat dengan mereka."

"Ya baiklah Sasuke-kun."

Saat sampai diruang osis, ternyata rapat dipercepat maka dari itu Sasuke bisa mengikuti rapat itu. Dan Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk duluan masuk ke kelas.  
Saat Sakura menuju ke kelas, dua orang temannya melambaikan tangan nya ke Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum riang.

"Hei Sakura, kau sudah tahu belum kalau dikelas kita akan ada anak baru." ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berwarna mata aquamarine.

"Ah yang benar kau, Ino?"

"Iya benar Sakura, Ino tidak bohong kok." ucap gadis yang rambutnya bercepol dua

"Jadi kau percaya pada Ino ya, Tenten?"

"Bukan begitu Sakura, tadi kami berdua lewat ruang kepala sekolah dan mendengarkan percakapan orang tua si murid baru ini."

"Kalian lihat wajah murid itu?" tanya Sakura

"Kami melihatnya, Sakura. Dia seorang cewd, wajahnya cantik, berambut panjang dan tubuhnya lumayan bagus." ucap Tenten

"Hush, sembarangan saja kau bilang begitu. Tenten kau tahu, aku lebih cantik darinya." ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Ya baiklah. Kau seperti boneka barbie, dan murid baru itu seperti seorang putri istana yang anggun dan cantik." ucap Tenten dengan mulus

"TENTENNN~" Ino merutuki Tenten

"Apaan sih kau, Ino? Jangan berteriak dong." Tenten sewot dan Sakura sweatdrop

"Kau membelanya ya Tenten?" tanya ino dengan kesal

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan teman kalian."

"Hey sudahlah, kalian seperti orang konyol saja, bertengkar hanya karena murid baru."

"Hehehe, kami tidak bertengkar kok." Tenten membantah

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu Sakura." ucap Ino

"Aku kira kalian bakal melupakan aku."

"Ahh? Itu hal gila Sakura, mana mungkin kami melupakanmu, kita sudah lama bersahabat." Ucap Ino

"Ya sih.." Sakura merundukkan kepalanya

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun bakal meninggalkanku karena gadis itu."

Ino dan Tenten terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura

"Astaga Sakura, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan dong. Kami yakin Sasuke tidak akan seperti itu."

"Tapi jika itu terjadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan Sakura, percayalah pada Sasuke." ucap Tenten

"We always support you, Sakura." ucap Ino memberi semangat

"Arigatou, kalian memang sahabatku." Sakura memeluk Ino dan Tenten.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, maka Sasuke dan Sakura akan menuju ke mall. Disepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura sepanjang jalan hanya diam, maka ia bertanya  
"Kau kenapa Sakura? Tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Ah tidak kenapa-napa Sasuke-kun." Sakura memaksakan untuk tersenyum pada Sasuke

"Hn,baiklah."

"Oya Sasuke, kau sudah dengar tidak kalau dikelas kita akan ada murid baru?"

"Hn, tadi dia masuk ke ruang osis."

"Masuk ke ruang osis? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia jadi anggota osis juga, Sakura. Karena sebelum ia pindah dia adalah ketua osis disekolahnya."

Gundah, rasa itu menghampiri Sakura, entah mengapa pikiran negatif akan Sasuke menyeliputi dirinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke yang dari sepanjang jalan tadi merasa ada keanehan pada diri Sakura, ia sangat penasaran.

"Jujur saja Sakura, jangan ada yang kau tutupi dariku." Sasuke geram dengan Sakura

"Ah, tidak ada Sasuke-kun, kau jangan mencurigaiku, ahaha." Sakura tertawa hambar

"Kau tak salah Sakura? Justru aku yang merasa kau mencurigai aku." Sasuke malah tidak mau kalah berargumen dengan Sakura

"Hah, kenapa jadi kau yang marah padaku?" Sakura ngotot melawan perkataan Sasuke

"Habisnya kau seperti mencurigaiku." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hm baiklah, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini." akhirnya Sakura mengalah

"Nah, sekarang katakan." Sasuke meminta sambil memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Sakura ragu untuk berbicara, dia terus menarik nafas agar hatinya sedikit tenang, berulang-ulang ia lakukan dan akhirnya. . . "Aku takut, kau menyukai anak baru itu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berbicara dengan nada lemah

"Kau bicara apa Sakura? Itu hal konyol."

"Ta..tapi kan-" Sakura ingin membantah

"Tak ada alasan, aku tak mau mendengarkan alasan darimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas

"Aku hanya takut saja, dia kan cantik. . ."

"Astaga!" Sasuke menyenderkan badannya pada jok mobil, sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di keningnya, sambil memijit-mijit pelan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak seharusnya kau berpikir begitu, itu terlalu mustahil." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sakura masih terdiam, entah mengapa ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya, Sasuke makin geram karena Sakura tak kunjung membalas perkataannya, tubuhnya ia palingkan ke arah Sakura, tangannya memegang bahu Sakura dan mengarahkan Sakura untuk berhadapan dengannya. Lalu tangan kanan nya mengangkat dagu Sakura, agar ia melihatnya.

"Sakura, dengar... Buang jauh pikiranmu itu, aku tak suka. Kemana Sakura yang dulu? Yang selalu cerewet." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Sakura terus menatap wajah Sasuke, dan akhirnya ia mempercayai perkataan Sasuke, dan senyum simpul terukir di bibir Sakura.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
